


Lingerie

by Euphydeli



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Lenceria sexy, Loki tiene dos años menos que Thor, M/M, Sif es gay, Thor tiene 18, lo siento por escribir tanta babosada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphydeli/pseuds/Euphydeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo es culpa de la Revista porno con la mujer en lencería sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, pues estaba vagando por mi tumblr cuando me encontré con una imagen de Dramatical murder muy tentativa y lo primero que se me vino fue a la cabeza fue Loki en lencería... creo que ya estoy enferma. Pues eso, espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Por cierto, Sif y Jane son novias... que lindas.

Todo había comenzado una noche, mientras Thor se ayudaba con una mano y miraba una revista porno. Loki había entrado sin decir nada a la habitación, causando que su hermanastro se sobre saltará y lo mirara con horror en el rostro, más un poco de vergüenza por haber sido descubierto en un momento tan p _rivado._ Loki solo rió y tomó lo que andaba buscando, dejando al pobre Thor muy incomodo.

La mañana siguiente Frigga le había preguntado a Thor porque emanaba tanta tensión, a lo que Loki solo sonrió pícaramente y después se carcajeó, dejando a su madre algo confundida. Thor solo sentía como sus mejillas – todo su cuerpo – ardían por la vergüenza. En  la escuela, Loki no había dicho nada sobre el incidente y como Thor tenía entrenamiento de baloncesto en la tarde, no vio a su hermano hasta esa noche.

Estaba sentado en la cama de Thor, con la revista  de la noche anterior abierta y en la misma página – una mujer de pechos bastante grandes, sobre sus rodillas, con un hermoso conjunto de tela transparente de color verde claro, muy claro a decir verdad, posaba con el rostro más tentativo que se pueda imaginar. Loki la estaba viendo sin moverse, sin sentir nada de lo que Thor había sentido la noche anterior.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- su vergüenza lo había traicionado, porque su voz sonó bastante nerviosa en vez de molesta. Loki levantó una ceja y lo miró pícaramente.

-Nada, hermano, solo quería ver el objeto de tus deseos- se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su hermano, quien lo miraba ahora con las mejillas más rojas que nunca, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía con el simple hecho de ver algo oscuro y atrevido en los ojos de su… _hermano_ , es mi hermano. –Bien, te dejo- el pelinegro le dio un golpecito en su parte antes de salir, riendo a morir, mientras Thor trataba de no caer al suelo por la vergüenza y por lo jodidamente caliente que se sentía en ese momento. Esa tarde no salió del cuarto y en la noche no cenó, diciendo que no sentía nada bien y que no tenía hambre, a lo que Frigga simplemente le llevó medicina y le dio un beso de buena noche y otro para que se curara. Se masturbó pensando en Loki aquella noche, y sí, se sentía muy bien.

 

 

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Loki había encontrado a su hermanastro en la situación más incomoda y emocionante que había experimentado en toda su vida y desde aquel día, casi todas la noches, se corría pensando en lo hermosamente grande que era su hermano…

Era un maestro del engaño, porque había mantenido la misma actitud cortante, fingiéndose indiferente a lo que había visto y molestándolo de vez en cuando con pequeñas imitaciones sobre cualquier cosa que tuviera en la mano. Thor estaba muriendo y Loki lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien.

 

 

-¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?- había decidido que le daría una sorpresa a su hermano, algo que sabía que disfrutarían ambos. Loki había obligado a Tony y a Sif a que lo acompañaran, no podía ir solo.

-Ya verás, ya verás- rió amenamente mientras entraban en una tienda de lencería femenina –Sif, tu eres la misma talla que yo- sonrió.

-¿De qué hablas, Loki?- una mujer salió de una puerta y miró algo sorprendida a los jóvenes que tenia frente a ella. Loki sonrió al igual que Tony, mientras Sif se sentía de verdad incómoda.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- la mujer tenía el cabello rojo vibrante y la piel clara y ella era hermosa, todo sobre unos zapatos altos negros.

-Sí- le puso una mano en la cintura a Sif – mi amiga quiere algo sexy para estrenarlo con su novio- sonrió y con sus ojos miró a Tony, que estaba viendo la lencería que estaba en exhibición. La mujer sonrió.

-Claro, claro- comenzó a caminar hacia una mesada de madera y abrió una gaveta. –Aquí hay varios que podrían gustarle- Sif miró a Loki molesta, maldiciendo en su mente y el pelinegro lo sabía, sabía muy bien que Sif lo odiaba en esos momentos. La mujer sacó un catalogo de la gaveta y comenzó a mostrarles los diferentes diseños que tenían, los colores, los materiales… Sif sonrió y en efecto, encontró uno que le gustó y que estaba segura que le encantaría a Jane, su actual novia, pero ahora estaba buscando algo para uno de los retorcidos planes de su mejor amigo.

-Mira Sif, este es hermoso- los ojos de Loki brillaron al encontrar un hermoso juego en tono verde claro y  casi transparente, _muy_ parecido al que tenia la mujer de la revista de hace tres meses. Sif levantó una ceja, no había posibilidad de que ella utili… no, ella no utilizaría eso después de todo, así que le siguió la corriente a su amigo. –Tony, ven- el otro chico se acercó y arqueó una ceja cuando vio el traje.

-Perfecto- talvés obligara a Pepper a utilizar uno, pero en distinto color -¿Tiene en otro color?- la mujer sonrió abiertamente.

-Claro, hay en rojo con dorado y en azul- Tony pensó un momento y miró a Sif

-Amor-  que raro se sentía decirle así a Sif- creo que serán dos- la chica dejó escapar una leve risita, ambos sabían cómo llevarle la corriente a Loki.

-Claro- miró a la mujer y después a Loki, quien simplemente la miró tranquilo- Serán dos entonces, uno Rojo y el verde- la mujer levantó una ceja – por favor- pero antes de que terminará la mujer estaba metiéndose en la parte trasera de la tienda. – Me tendrás que dar varías explicaciones- Loki sonrió pícaramente, con algo malévolo en sus ojos.

-Claro- miró a Tony – pero tú, ya me imagino lo que sufrirá Pepper esta noche- Tony sonrió. Era evidente lo descarado que el riquillo ese podía llegar a ser y no cavia duda de que Pepper lo probaría todo solo por complacer a su novio pervertido. Un momento después la mujer salió con dos bolsas bien arregladas. Los chicos pagaron – Tony pagó por obvias razones – y salieron de aquella tienda.

 

Thor tenía practica como siempre y los cielos habían hecho de que sus padres decidieran irse por un largo fin de semana hasta la cabaña que tenían en la playa – era su aniversario y tenían que aprovechar las pocas fuerzas que tenían – dejándolo solo a Loki durante toda la tarde, planeando bien como serían los próximos tres días.

No había ninguna luz en toda la casa, algo extraño porque según el mensaje que Odín le había mandado temprano, Loki estaba en casa. Se sentía extraño el ambiente en la casa, no había ningún ruido, era como si nadie estuviera. Subió las escaleras tranquilamente, sintiendo el peso de su maletín de practica en su hombro y cuando abrió su cuarto…

Loki tenía puesto el traje de lencería que había comprado y se veía condenadamente bien en el, estaba en la cama, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, con las piernas abiertas y la revista en medio de ella, en la misma página con la que había visto a su hermano. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello negro caía suavemente y algunos mechones sobre su rostro, mientras su mano derecha masajeaba lentamente su miembro y con los dedos de la otro se follaba, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos y el nombre de Thor.

Thor no sabía qué hacer, la imagen era muy provocativa y todos los sueños y todas las fantasías que había tenido con su hermanastro no eran nada parecidas a la dulce y erótica realidad que tenia frente a él. Loki lo miró y sonrió, perezosamente y con unos apretones más sobre su miembro y dos embestidas más con sus dedos, la semilla tibia y blanca escurrió por sus dedos, mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermano abiertamente. Thor estaba duró con solo eso y el impulso pudo más.

Loki tenía sus dedos dentro de él y los seguía moviendo, adentro y afuera, muy suavemente, como si esperara mientras miraba como Thor se desvestía y dejaba en libertad su hermosa erección. Se subió a la cama y miró a Loki, quien se veía perfecto en ese trajecito verde y luego miró a la mujer en la revista.

-¿Me quieres así como esta ella?- la vos estaba ronca por la lujuria, deseosa. Thor asintió y Loki obedeció, poniéndose sobre sus rodillas, abierto. Imitando la pose de aquella mujer. El rubio sonrió y se recostó en la cabecera y comenzó a masajear su miembro.

-Mastúrbate- ordenó, y Loki no tuvo más que seguir lo que su hermano decía. Loki comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, mirando como su hermano jugaba con la punta de su propio miembro, que dejaba escapar el líquido pre seminal lentamente. –Oh, Loki eres hermoso- Loki estaba sintiendo esa sensación de nuevo en su vientre, esa sensación de alegría, pasión, lujuria… era todo. Thor lo notó por como su hermano comenzó a ladear la cabeza. – No- dijo y tomó a Loki de la cintura y sentándolo sobre su regazo, sintiendo como ambas erecciones se rozaban suavemente.

-Thor…- Loki tenía eso oscuro en sus ojos, eso que había golpeado a Thor aquel día después de clases, se inclinó un poco y lo besó, lamiendo, mordiendo, marcando la boca de Loki. –Oh… hermano…- se sentía terriblemente bien. De un momento a otro    Loki sintió como su entrada recibía a tres intrusos, dejando escapar un leve gemido y sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía aun más. Thor sonrió.

-Podría follarte ahora mismo, hermano- adentro y afuera los dedos de Tho jugaban con Loki, sintiendo como su hermano temblaba cuendo tocaba un punto especifico – así… todo abierto- hizo las embestidas un poco más fuertes, rozando cada vez más.

-Thor… _por favor-_

-¿Por favor? ¿El qué, Loki?- la idea de Loki era que _él_ tendría el control y que obligaría su hermano mayor a rogar para que lo dejara jugar, pero era él quien estaba rogando para poder ser follado y se odia por eso. Thor tocó ese lugar de nuevo.

-Thor…- lo miró y puso su mano sobre la que Thor estaba ocupando para embestirlo – folla…-

-¿Perdón?- oh, como odia a su hermano.

-Fo… follame…- Thor lo miró, como si aun faltara algo en la petición – Por… por favor- Thor sonrió y sacó sus dedos de sus hermano, quien se exaltó al sentir lo vació que sentía. Thor le dio la vuelta a su hermano, dejando que su trasero redondo y pálido tocada su erección, que estaba siendo dirigida hacia la entrada de Loki, quien saltó al sentir como la punta se acomodaba.

El mayor puso uno de sus brazos alrededor del pecho de su hermano, para ayudarlo a estar en posición y con su otra mano, posicionó perfectamente su miembro, que fue entrando lentamente en su hermano, sintiendo como la estreches lo recibía alegremente. Loki estaba que se desmayaba, se sentía más grande de lo que se veía y no era nada comparado a lo que había imaginado muchas veces. Thor comenzó a moverse, acostumbrando a su hermano quien temblaba debajo de su toque. –Muévete- y Thor obedeció contento, embistiendo a su hermano mientras sentía como la tela de la lencería se arrugaba por la fricción que sus cuerpos estaban teniendo.

Allí estaban los dos hermanos, ambos de rodillas sobre la cama, gimiendo, gritando de vez en cuando y diciendo lo bien que se sentía, lo perfecto que eran ambos, aunque Loki era el que constantemente decía lo bien que el sexo de Thor se sentía dentro y lo perfecto que encajaban y Thor no podía con eso, simplemente embestía y embestía, como un animal; había soñado tantas veces con eso que nadie ni nada lo detendría, ni siquiera sus propios padres lo obligarían a dejar de embestir al chico que tenia pegado a su cuerpo.

-Thor…- Loki se recostó sobre la cama, sintiendo lo profundo que llegaba su hermano en esa posición y lo perfecto que se sentía cuando tocaba el magnífico punto. Thor tomó a Loki de las caderas y comenzó a embestir más rápido, más fuerte y más profundo. –Thor… oh-

-Loki…- le besó la espalda, los cabellos, los hoyuelos que tenía en la parte baja de la espalda…- eres perfec… perfecto- Loki movía sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas, como si eso le diera mayor satisfacción y ayudara a su hermano para llevarlo a la locura y Loki lo sentía…

-Thor… ya…- Thor dio unas cuantas embestidas más y sin tocar el miembro de Loki, el joven de ojos verdes se corrió, dejando escapar un sonoro gemido, que ambos estaban seguros que los vecinos lo oyeron. Thor se movió un poco más y en unos momentos estaba dejando su semilla dentro de su hermano, quien sintió como todo su cuerpo era invadido por una especie de energía.

Los dos hermanos cayeron sobre la cama, cansados y muy satisfechos. Loki sintió como el traje ese se le pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor y el semen que había derramado y le daba lástima que algo tan delicado y hermoso – sin olvidar el precio, obviamente – era malgastado en algo tan estúpida y jodidamente satisfactorio. Thor tomó su mano y se la puso en la boca, dejando un beso suave.

-Eres perfecto- Loki lo miró y se sonrojó. Thor sonrió y lo besó de nuevo en la mano, se acercó hasta su boca y – hay que comprar más de esos- haló un poco el vestido verde y besó apasionadamente a su hermano.

-Somos hermanos- Thor levantó una ceja, y por primera vez en la vida que llevaba con Loki como su “hermano” le dijo lo mismo que él le decía todo el tiempo:

-No somos hermanos- Loki sonrió y besó de nuevo a Thor, quien lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazo fuertemente y después de eso, el sueño los invadió.

 

 

**_Extra._ **

-Se ve mejor que yo en el traje- Pepper estaba de pie viendo como los dos hermanos dormían debajo de una sabana.

-se ve mejor que todas en cualquier tipo de lencería- Jane estaba al lado de Pepper, mientras Sif y Tony estaban sentado en el sofá de Thor, mirando la imagen más extraña y encantadora que tenían frente.

-Para eso era-

-Sí, el muy canalla- Sif miró a Loki, que tenía el brazo de Thor agarrado con ambas manos, dejando claro de quién era ese brazo. – Vamos jane, tenemos mucho que hacer- Sif tomó a su novia y salió directo a la tienda de lencería y pues, jugaron un rato después de aquello.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias! Gracias por leer este corto trabajo, se los agradezco bastante, recuerden que los Kudos nos inspiran. <3


End file.
